Lights
by FightingBehindENEMYLines
Summary: Song fic to "Lights" by Ellie Goulding.


_**A/N: I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one. If it's really crappy, please excuse and forgive me. It's late and I'm tired. This is to "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. Please tell me what you think. I hope it's not as bad as I fear it is.**  
_

* * *

_I had a way then losing it all on my own. I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown. And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat. And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me._

I used to know who I was. I don't know who I am anymore. I can't blame anybody, I lost it all on my own. I used to have a heart but now the queen has been overthrown. Just like in cards, the queen of hearts is finished. I can't sleep. Darkness consumes me at all times anymore and it's too hard to beat so I just submerge myself into the darkness. I've lost my strength and that strength is what I need to push me.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine It when I'm alone. And so I tell myself that I'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone._

You showed me the lights, the bright lights of the paparazzi. I've turned to stone because of them but still you shine a light on me when I'm all alone. But your light is different. It's special, it's it. That's the only way I can describe it. It's what I've been looking for. But the paparazzi's lights are different. So I keep telling myself that I'll be strong and can start to dream again when they're gone.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling home. You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine It when I'm alone. Home._

They keep calling me home. They're calling me. You've shown me that the lights turn me to stone but your light is different. It's like home.

_Noises, I play within my head. Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing. And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept in an unlocked place, the only time I feel safe._

Noises and sounds swirl within my head. I play with them, hoping to create music out of them. I have to stop and touch my neck to make sure that I'm still breathing. I remember before we moved to Hollywood. Braison and Noah slept in our house without the doors locked. That was the only time I ever felt safe. I don't feel safe anymore.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone. And so I tell myself that I'll be strong. And dreaming when they're gone._

You're the one that pointed out that the lights are what turned me to stone. But your light kind of cracks the armor. It breaks the stone and that scares me, both of the lights scare me. So I keep telling myself that I'll be strong and I dream of when they'll both be gone.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling home._

The lights are calling me home. They keep calling me home.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone._

The paparazzi always flash their lights and try to shine them when I'm alone to get great candid shots. They turned me to stone.

_Home._

I want to go home. I want to feel at home.

_Light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights_

That's all I see any more are the lights.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone. And so I tell myself that I'll be strong. And dreaming when they're gone._

You were the one that showed me the lights. How they make me stop what I'm doing and I freeze. I turn to stone. But you shine your own special light when I'm alone. I keep telling myself that I'll be strong and keep dreaming when all the lights are gone.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling home. You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone. Home, home, light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights, lights, lights, home, home, light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights, lights, lights, home, home, light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights, lights, lights home, home, light, lights, lights, lights, light, lights, lights, lights._

The lights are calling me home.


End file.
